


I'll Show You the Ropes

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Brief mentions of Benoit/Camilla, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, pre-localization names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Kamui loves how dominant Zero is, she wants to spice things up a little. Seeking advice from her older sister Camilla, Kamui learns that domination isn't as easy as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zalachenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalachenko/gifts).



> Written for zalachenko!

     “Vanilla…”

     That word lingered in Kamui’s mind like the putrid stench of Flannel’s cooking. She fell back onto her bed and sighed. Her husband Zero had a habit of giving her goofy pet names and teasing her, but for some reason, that one stuck with her…

     _“You’re so vanilla. It’s so cute…”_

     Kamui crossed her arms. She may have been sheltered for most of her life but that didn’t mean she didn’t do her research. Camilla would often visit Kamui to drop off books and presents when she was feeling depressed and lonely in her stone fortress. As Kamui grew into her teenage years, the topics of these books became more... mature, to say the least.

     _“I think you’ve finally reached that age where fairytales and fables can no longer satisfy you. These should be more to your liking, but be sure to keep these books hidden when you aren’t reading them. We wouldn’t want Gunter finding out!”_

     Camilla was always so accepting of Kamui’s interests, whether they were innocent or scandalous, and was there to support her like the mother she never knew she had. Because of these gifts from her older sister, Kamui was filled to the brim with new ideas on pleasure and love and dreamed that her future spouse would be open to try them out. Lucky for her, Zero was practically a guru on sexuality. Everything that she had only ever fantasized about in theory, Zero had experienced it all and then some. However, she often found it hard to keep up with his vast knowledge and often became too flustered or intimidated to ask about the logistics or terminology of making love. Anyone, even Camilla or Charlotte, would be vanilla compared to this man with the knowledge of Eros and looks and charm of Adonis. Zero was currently out on a scouting mission right now with Odin and Leon so Kamui was trying to entertain herself in her private quarters until her husband returned. Just then, she heard a knocking at the door and heard a sweet, familiar voice.

     “Kamui, darling, are you busy?”

     Kamui rose from her bed and opened the door to see her doting older sister, Camilla, standing patiently outside her room.

     “Camilla,” Kamui greeted her sister cheerfully, “No, please come in!”

     Camilla smirked and made herself comfortable in her little sister’s room, sitting in one of the large armchairs by the coffee table. Kamui walked over to the icebox in the back of the room and pulled out a plate of berry tarts dusted with powdered sugar. She set them down on the table and sat in the chair next to Camilla.

   “Joker made these for me earlier in case I got hungry or had company. Would you like one?” Kamui offered.

     “Don’t mind if I do!” Camilla responded.

     She plucked one of the delicate tarts from the silver tray and took a bite. Camilla smiled and let out a pleased “mmmm” as she savored the tart.

     “Joker always makes delectable snacks,” Camilla said, taking another bite.

     Kamui grabbed one of the tarts to try it for herself. The pastry was perfectly flaky and the berry confit filling was just the right balance of sour and sweet.

     “You’re right!” Kamui replied, “Now if only he could teach Felicia to cook like this.”

     Camilla chuckled and picked up another pastry from the tray, “Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” she asked lovingly.

     Kamui swallowed the last bite of her tart and wiped the crumbs, confit, and powdered sugar from her mouth.

     “Well,” Kamui started awkwardly, “You remember how you used to bring me romance novels when I lived in the fortress?”

     Camilla raised an eyebrow and set her tart down, “Do you need some advice darling?”

     “Kind of…” Kamui admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

     “Do tell,” Camilla smirked.

     Kamui sighed, “Well its about Zero…”

     “Did he do something that made you uncomfortable? Because if he did, I will personally castrate him,” Camilla remarked devilishly.

     “No, no!” Kamui ensured, “Zero hasn’t done anything to hurt me! He’s just… hard to keep up with… I want to surprise him Camilla. Its nice having a ‘take-charge’ partner, but I want to be able to mix it up a little and I don’t know how…”

     Camilla hugged her sister tight and stroked her unruly silver hair, “There, there darling,” she comforted, “When Benoit and I got married, he was having a similar issue. He’s so submissive and innocent, it was so cute!”

     Kamui stood up abruptly, “Cute…” she mumbled, “That’s like what Zero said to me…”

     “Sweetie, innocence isn’t a bad thing!” Camilla said, “But anyways, Benoit started to feel a bit self conscious and wanted to learn to take on a dominant role. So, we decided to try a few new things in the bedroom.”

     “Really? Like what?” Kamui wondered.

     “Well,” Camilla stood up and walked towards the door, “Wait here darling, I’ll be right back!”

     After a few minutes, Camilla returned with a large bag. Kamui looked inside and her eyes widened at its contents.

     “Don’t worry! None of it has been used!” Camilla joked.

     “What am I supposed to do with this,” Kamui asked.

     Camilla wiggled her eyebrows and patted Kamui on the back, “Oh this will be fun. Here’s what you’re going to want to do…”

***

     Zero stretched his arms. Normally scouting missions were thrilling for him, but today was just boring and exhausting. The enemies were weak, the loot was poor quality and scarce, and Odin would not shut up until he named every single low quality weapon they pillaged. All Zero wanted was to get back to his adorable princess. He headed over to his shared private quarters and reached for the door. It was locked.

     “Oh gods,” Zero panicked. Kamui never locked the door. Was she mad at him? He didn’t have a key on him, but that couldn’t stop him. What kind of outlaw would he be if he couldn’t pick a simple lock? Zero reached into his pocket in pulled out a few pins. After tinkering with the lock for a few seconds, the door swung open. The room was pitch black.

     “Kamui?” Zero asked. There was no response. He pulled out a match to light the lamp by the door and a faint glow spread throughout the room. Suddenly, Zero was able to make out a figure in the center of the room. She was a petite woman wearing lacy lingerie complete with matching thigh high stockings and panties. Zero heard the clack of her black stilettos as she approached him. As she walked into the light of the lamp, Zero’s jaw dropped.

     “Oh gods, Kamui…” Zero said, “You look…”

     Before he could finish, Kamui slammed the door shut, grabbed him by the wrists, and pushed him into the wall. She pressed her warm lips against his and snaked her leg around his waist. Kamui sloppily slid her tongue into his mouth and began to grind their hips together. Zero’s pants suddenly became very tight. Was this his Kamui? He couldn’t believe that his easily flustered, sweet princess had him pinned against the wall and was grinding down on him mercilessly. Whatever had happened to her, this was turning him on immensely. He began to feel a scratchy tightness around his wrists. Was she tying him up? Kamui pulled her mouth away from his and moved down to his neck, sucking on the supple flesh. Zero let out a throaty moan.

     “Baby,” Zero whispered, “I didn’t know you had this in you.”

     Kamui pulled hard on the ropes around his wrists. She breathed heavily into his ear and mewled, “You’d be amazed at what I’m capable of.”

     She bit down on his earlobe and rolled it between her teeth. Zero’s breath hitched.

     “You little tease,” he murmured.

     “How about we take this to the bed?” Kamui flirted.

     “Lead the way milady,” Zero replied.

     Kamui grabbed the ropes and pulled him relentlessly to the bed. She pushed him down into the sheets and straddled his groin. Zero could feel how soaking wet she was, even though the fabric of his pants. He was enjoying this new dominant Kamui, but he couldn’t let her have all the fun. As she reached to tie Zero’s wrists to the bedpost, her thinly clothed breast rubbed up against his face. Seizing the opportunity, Zero teasingly licked her nipple through the lacy fabric. Kamui let out a surprised gasp and froze in place as Zero closed his lips around her swelling nipple and sucked on it hard. Kamui let out a loud moan as her husband milked and teased her breasts. Every little lick, suck, and nibble sent electric jolts up her spine. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she stared at her husband through lustful, half-lidded eyes.

     “Ze-Zero…” she moaned.

     Zero gazed at her teasingly.

     “Aww is that it?” Zero joked, “I thought you’d be able to keep up the dominatrix act for a little bit longer. Oh well. The cute, submissive, Kamui is fun to play with too.”

     Kamui (reluctantly) pulled her chest away from Zero’s mouth. She untied the ribbons on her lacy top and let it fall off of her body, exposing her breasts.

     “We’re just getting started,” she said, feigning confidence.

     Kamui ripped open Zero’s shirt and began mercilessly biting and sucking on his muscular, scarred chest. She closed her mouth around one of his dark nipples and tweaked the other with her fingers.

     _“Let’s see how you like it!”_ Kamui thought.

     Zero breathed heavily as his wife bit at his hardening nipples and trailed her tongue up and down his abs. Whenever she reached his battle scars, she would place a light kiss on the healed wound and then return to ravaging the rest of his chest. Her fingers ghosted over his waistband, teasingly fingering the tender flesh above his groin.

     “Well, are you just going to keep teasing me?” Zero asked seductively.

     It was taking all of Kamui’s might not to rip off Zero’s pants and impale herself on his massive length right that second. Who knew domination would be this hard? Not wanting Zero to see how needy she was, she smirked and said, “Suffer.”

     Zero raised an eyebrow, “I can feel how wet you are, princess,” Zero mocked playfully, “Am I really the one who’s suffering here?”

     This guy could read her like a book. Zero chuckled and thrusted his clothed erection up to meet with her dripping pussy. Kamui shrieked in pleasure, making Zero laugh even more.

     “So cute,” he teased.

     Kamui was getting irritated. Impatiently, she shed her panties and placed them over Zero’s eyes. She then repositioned herself over her husband’s smug face.

     “There are better uses for your mouth than talking,” Kamui retorted, face as flushed and red as a ripe tomato.

     “Oh really?” Zero played along, “Like what?”

     Without hesitation, Kamui sat down on Zero’s face and started grinding her soaking wet pussy against his mouth.

     Kamui gasped when she felt Zero’s tongue thrust into her dripping entrance and smack against her wet walls. If she cried out again, she wouldn’t hear the end of it, so she covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her moans. Zero took this as a challenge and withdrew his tongue to teasingly lick her clit. Kamui’s eyes widened as he picked up the pace, expertly tonguing that little pleasure center. Kamui lost control and moaned loudly, grinding against his tongue. She was close. She was so close.

     “Ze-ro… p-please stop… I- I’m gonna…”

     But Zero only picked up the pace, licking her clit even more passionately. Kamui couldn’t take it anymore. She came, screaming Zero’s name as she rocked her hips against his mouth.

     “Did you like that?” Zero teased while she was still straddling his face.

     “No fair…” Kamui complained.

   “All’s fair in love and war, princess,” Zero remarked.

     Kamui flopped down next to him, took her panties off of his head, and pouted, “I was trying so hard… I really wanted to prove to you that I can be dominant and sexy…”

     Zero turned his head towards her and kissed her on the forehead.

     “Whoever said you weren’t sexy?” Zero said, “I was just teasing you when I said you were vanilla.”

     “You really think I’m sexy?” she asked.

     “Of course princess,” he consoled, “Besides, now I know that you’re actually a kinky little slut behind that cute little face.”

     Kamui blushed. Even though she just came, Zero had a way with making her horny just by talking dirty.

     Zero fidgeted against his bindings, “And I haven’t gotten to cum yet,” he whispered seductively, “You want to help me out you little whore?”

     “Of course,” she breathed.

     Kamui straddled her husband once more and pulled off his pants. His massive cock was straining against the fabric of his underclothes and a little wet spot had formed at the tip. She freed him from the too tight fabric and gazed at his exposed, aching member.

     “Look at how hard you made me baby,” Zero encouraged.

     Kamui placed a kiss on the sensitive tip, eliciting an excited growl from Zero. Kamui had an idea. She moved down in between his legs, pressed her breasts against his length, and moved them along his smooth cock. Just the erotic sight of his beautiful wife titty-fucking him was enough to make Zero moan in pleasure.

     “So sexy,” he growled.

     Kamui smirked. She pulled her breasts away and peppered more kisses up his cock. Once she had reached the tip, Kamui took his entire length in her mouth. The salty taste of his precum spread across her tongue. She squeezed his balls as she bobbed her head up and down on her husband’s dick. Zero moaned at the pressure on his balls and wetness around his member.

     “If you keep this up, I’m gonna cum in your cute little mouth,” Zero teased.

     Kamui withdrew her mouth from his cock with a loud pop.

     “Well that wouldn’t do,” she retorted, “Not after you’ve made me so wet again.”

     Kamui quickly changed positions to straddle Zero’s erect cock and slowly lowered herself onto it until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Once she had adjusted to the giant body inside of her, she began to move her hips up and down, nearly completely unsheathing before slamming back down on his length. After establishing a rhythm, she finally found the right angle to slam Zero’s throbbing cock against her g-spot. She screamed in pleasure as she continuously impaled herself, hitting her pleasure point just right. Zero eventually thrusted his hips up to match her rhythm.

     “Ze-Zero… I’m close… I’m so close…” Kamui moaned.

     Zero mercilessly beat his cock into her tight, wet walls. Kamui’s screams of pleasure were music to his ears. With one last thrust, Kamui moaned at the top of her lungs, riding out her climax. Zero grunted as he emptied his seed inside of his wife, crying out Kamui’s name in pleasure. For a few minutes after, the couple remained in the same position, breathing heavily and basking in their afterglow. Kamui eventually pulled herself off of Zero’s now soft cock and untied the ropes around his wrists. Because of his fidgeting, Zero’s wrists were burned and torn up. Kamui kissed the wounds gently and nuzzled into Zero’s broad chest. Zero ran his fingers through Kamui’s disheveled hair and kissed her lightly on the lips.

     “How did I get so lucky to have you?” Zero whispered.

     “If you ask me, I’m the lucky one,” Kamui replied.

     “Why is that princess?” he asked.

     “Because you’re all mine,” Kamui answered.

     “So cute,” Zero said.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I wouldn't have Zero finish inside her because that's how STDs/pregnancies happen (always use condoms kiddos!), but I'd like to think that Nina was conceived through kinky shit and that's why she's such a fujoshi.


End file.
